Come With Me
by dreamertowrite
Summary: Based on Clove's POV once she sees the boy from 3. A Clove & D3 boy-Plasmic pairing. this is my first story I've ever published here so please be kind! Note: I restarted the story again
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: This is my first story in so please be kind & review :') This is NOT a Clato story, and I changed a few things. And I know Clove is supposed to be a scary and brutal tribute, but I wanted to write something different about her. And yes, its a Clove & D3 boy fanfic, I've been shipping them for a while now.

Chapter 1

**Clove **

I'm in this train right now with Cato, my district partner. He's more than that, he's been my friend for years. I'm three years younger than him. I just turned 15 and he has been 18 for a while now. He has always look after me as a brother and I appreciate him for that. I was raised in District 2, place of masonry, I never grew up like a normal kid would. Since I was about eight years old, I enjoyed throwing knives at targets. My parents would put me in the Career Academy and I was rewarded for being the best knife thrower there was in my class. Now today has been the Reaping Day for the 74th Annual Hunger Games. Most people in my district thinks I'm brutal and cruel to most people, but deep down, I'm not. Cato's probably the toughest guy in our district. Yes, I would love to be the victor for District 2. It's never a surprise if someone volunteers for you in the Reaping. The guys were first, and Cato volunteered right away after some beginner 12 year old boy was reaped. This would be Cato's last chance to play in the Games, so let it be. The escort of District 2 was some perky woman with some blue eye shadow and a lime green dress, her name was Shelly. She picked a card from the bowl and says out loud my name. I put a grin on my face when most of the girls around me turned to see me. I was hoping for someone to volunteer for me, but they didn't so I guess the odds were not that much in my favor today. I stepped to the stage and I stood next to Cato as we were represented for the tributes of District 2. Now Cato and I are just sitting down in the couch with our mentors, Brutus and Lyme. After a while, we got to look at the Reapings from the other eleven districts. District 1 showed a tall, muscular guy just like Cato who volunteered as well. A perky, blonde teen was reaped and she smiled as she went up the stage.

"That girl looks hot." Cato commented. I looked at him like what the hell, he was never that much of a lover, but a fighter. I shook his comment off my mind and continued to watch the television. Next was our reaping so I could've cared less. Now came in District 3, which was the technology district. The girl was reaped first. She looks tall because of her legs, damn now I think I feel jealous since I get insecure for my height. She seems scrawny and a weakling. She looks easy to take down. She sort of stumbled upon the steps to the stage. The escort announced the name, "Felix Delle." He has brown hair and tan skin. It was just a few seconds later, until a voice cried out, "I volunteer as tribute!" The volunteer boy looked around my age and he had dark hair and wasn't so masculine, but he wasn't so scrawny like his partner. He takes a a small amount of air to breathe in and walks up shyly to the stage to stand next to his partner. "What's your name dear?" The escort asked him, "Plasmic Acer." He answered quietly. Brutus told Cato and I to only get involved with the Careers and I agreed, until I saw the boy from three. I sometimes hear in the news that District 3 is one of the engineering and most smartest districts of Panem. Maybe this Plasmic kid is smart enough for the Careers. But I kept my opinion to myself after I watched all of the reapings. The Careers from 4 seems a little off. The girl, her name is Marine and she seems strong enough. It's just the boy, his hair looked funny to me. It's all curly and frizzy like. He looks about 12 years old, I don't know about him. The ginger from 5 looks sneaky. The guy from 11, Thresh is his name, would fit in the Careers pack perfectly. His partner, who looks so tiny next to him, is exactly like the boy from 4. It finally came down to 12, and a young girl was reaped, until someone like her older sister volunteered for her place. I mean, literally, she made some dramatic scene. And then this blond teenager was reaped as well. The television turned off by Lyme. "Did I ever tell you two that District 4 is an Option-Career District? Meaning that not everyone has to really train in the Academy. To be honest, most citizens in 4 thinks it's not a good idea." Lyme had explained to us.

"So that means, the only Career Districts are 1 & 2?" I asked her.

"Yes, Clove you're right."

I nodded my head as an okay to her. "Now Cato and Clove, we're almost at the capitol. There's gonna be cameras everywhere so smile big and look confident, 'k?" Brutus told us and we nodded our heads as in agreement. We got ourselves ready to leave the train and I have to remember to tell Cato about the guy from 3. It has never occurred to my mind why I feel the need for Plasmic to be in the Careers pack. But then I have to remind myself, this is The Hunger Games. It's not a time to become attached to strangers.

END.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Clove**

After spending the day in hell from getting all prepped up from my prep team, Cato and I are getting some touch ups from our stylists. We're dressed as gladiators in some gold costume, but I like it, I could tell Cato wasn't enjoying himself since he had to wear some type of skirt which was part of the costume, or I think so. From my left side, I could see Plasmic and his district partner, uh, I think her name is Static. They seem to have friendship like Cato and I. Cato has been keeping his eye on the girl from 1. He told me her name is Glimmer Gold and her partner's name is Marvel Tatum. I see her close from my carriage, and she keeps staring at herself in her handheld mirror. I can't really describe what Plasmic is wearing. He even looks like he feels awkward in that shiny costume he had one. As soon as everyone got on their carriages, 1 goes first and I could see them from the screens. There goes Cato and I, we placed one arm up waving at the Capitol citizens, but we weren't smiling that much. My stylist Mocha told me to look stern and not so friendly-like since I'm from 2. Plasmic is unemotionally waving at the crowd. It's like he doesn't even care and yet this is how we're supposed to get sponsors. So halfway in the parade, the district 12 tributes is on fire.. Like literally on fire. They stole the entire show out from Cato and I. After the ceremony ended, I got off the carriage and Mocha was helping me get this headpiece helmet off my head. Cato allowed his stylist, Ryder to adjust Cato's costume as he was deeply staring at the girl on fire from 12. It was like a death stare pretty much. She will be enjoyable to kill in the Games. Cato forgets about her and moves on to the elevator to go to our apartment room. I stayed quiet because trust me, you don't want to talk to Cato when he's in a bad mood. So I just went to my room, took a bath and went to get some sleep for the training tomorrow.

The next day, we came right on time for the Training. I stood next to Cato and he kept eyeing on the girl from 12 and Glimmer in the beginning while Atala was speaking about the training. The training begins and I start to go to the knife throwing station. I'm the first one in line and I threw all the knives in perfect target. I applied a grin on my face as I walked away, I could see the other tributes were in awe. I noticed Plasmic was about the 6th person in line for the knife station. I moved onto archery and I could see Glimmer missing the target and I snickered a little. I don't get it how Cato likes her. I try to find Cato and I see him stabbing dummies with a sword, and he is just killing it. I go back to the line and I'm third in line with fire girl and the District 7 girl for some fighting combat and I hear an argument. It grows louder and I know that angry tone anywhere. It's Cato. Apparently, the guy from 6 stole Cato's knife, did I forget to mention that Cato has anger management? That's how most guys are from District 2. He shoves the kid, his name is Jason I think, and they almost get into a fight until the peacekeepers stops them. Cato threatens him that he would kill him in the Arena. All the tributes have gotten the attention and are now aware that Cato is brutal. I tried to find Plasmic, and he was in some station to climb a rope with that curly kid from 4, Wesley and the guy from 11, Thresh. Cato gets pulled aside with the peacekeepers to somewhere I don't even know. It comes to lunch in a few minutes, so I hung around with Marvel and Glimmer, I thought if they have to be my alliance, I should get to know them more. Marine was with us, too, but she was awfully quiet. I saw Plasmic with his partner, sitting across from us, they were chatting and probably sharing a laugh. I didn't like Glimmer that much but Marvel was the one I talked the most to.

"-and that's how I became fascinated with spears." Marvel was telling me about the how he started to practice throwing spears at targets when he was 10.

"That's uh, nice, Marvel." I honestly wasn't paying attention, I kept glancing over at Plasmic.

By that time, Cato came over with his tray, "That punk from 6 is gonna get it in a few days."

"Hi Cato." Glimmer said and giggled as I rolled my eyes. Damn she's clueless. Cato sat next to me so I couldn't see Plasmic anymore.

"Clove, what are you trying to look for?" Cato asked me.

"Uhm, nothing.." I tried to look like I was staring at other tributes. "I'm just staring at most of the weak tributes for I can kill when we're in the Arena.."

"Smart girl, I should do that too.." Marvel said as he turned over and stared at the little girl from 11. "She looks easy enough."

Glimmer just stared into Cato like he was some dessert. I really need to make up an excuse for Plasmic to join our pack. And I need to make it up quick.

**END**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Plasmic**

I walked into the training center with Static, but I didn't stand near next to her, I'm still not sure why I did that. I guess I was too nervous to be around people who would kill me just to live. After the introduction, I trained in most the stations with Static. I really don't have any experience with knives, archery, or strength. I do like to swim a lot though, since I have a pool in my house back in 3. I was in the swim team at my school. I had the best backstroke and most of my friends would compliment me saying I was the fastest swimmer at my grade. I'm also smart with technology, science, and mathematics. I used to tutor Static a lot, she wasn't that well at school but she usually tried.

I told her that I'm going to see the prevent fire station. The trainer there explained to me all how to make a fire when in the Arena. As he was teaching me to properly do it, the fire ignited but I backed away right in time before I could've burned myself. Later I went on some rope climbing strategy with a little kid with big curly hair and a tall guy from 11. It was then until I heard a loud argument from another tribute, accusing a guy for taking his knife. I didn't understand it.. It's just a knife, like get a new one. The peacekeepers tried to calm the angry tribute from 2 in the corner far away from the training center. The other tribute just stayed there, he still looked confused from what just happened. I just remembered that the angry dude is a Career, which means he could be strong and a threat to the non-Careers like me. I was too focused on the fight that I didn't notice that the tall guy from 11 and curly haired kid from 4 were looking up the ceiling to see another little tribute, probably from 11 as well, holding onto the knife. That was pretty cute of her to do. Risky to mess around with a Career, but still cute.

It got to lunch and I sat in a table with my best friend and district partner, Static.

I remembered about our conversation from what we had when we got on the train to go to the Capitol.

"_Plasmic, what were you thinking? Why would you volunteer?" My best friend since we were little was questioning me as soon as we got to the train. _

"_Static, I can't just stay home and watch you by yourself in the Games. It would be too horrible. I volunteered because you're my best friend," I continued, "and I promised you before every reaping we've been to, that I would stay with you." _

"_You have a lot to live for, you're one of the smartest guys in our school."_

"_I know you need me by your side, so I will when we're in the Arena."_

We talked for a while and ate our food, but I couldn't help to notice that the girl from 2 was sometimes staring at me. She was surrounded by the Careers, well since she is a Career, although she stands out, she looks too short and the Careers around her are taller than her. She had the same black hair as me, she had a small amount of freckles on her face, and she looks intimidating for a short Career. I saw her earlier from the knife throwing station. I saw her from the line and she never missed a target. I swear it made me frighten that she could throw perfectly. The training ended soon, and I walked next to Static to get to our elevator until the girl from 2 slowly nudged me as if I wouldn't notice. It was sorta like she wanted my attention because she wanted to tell me something but she didn't want no one to see us.

**END.**


	4. Chapter 4

NOTE: Right now it still isn't D3Boy/Clove pairing yet, but it will be soon lol right now it's most likely Glato since they're my favorite ship.

Chapter 4

**Clove**

After a while from training, we were finally dismissed. I really wanted to connect with Plasmic more. I know what you're thinking: I'm a Career and I should be focusing on being Victor and murdering most of these worthless kids. Yes, I think that too. But besides being a Career, I need to realize that I'm just a girl that has never experienced love like this. I know it's love, because whenever I see Plasmic, my heart skips a beat most of the time. I'm on my way to the elevator to go back to my apartment but I dunno how, I slowly nudge Plasmic but he doesn't seem to notice. I just rush to the '2' elevator and Cato follows behind me. From Cato's face expression right now, there's something up with him.

"Cato?"

"Yeah Clove?"

"What would you do if you think you're in love with someone but you barely know them?" I asked him, since I've known Cato for years I feel that I could trust him and he can trust me too. Yeah we're tributes, but before we were, we were best friends.

Cato looked down at the floor, as we were on the elevator.

"How do you know about Glimmer and I?"

"Wait what?"

"I think she's hot and I want her with me. She's terrible at archery, but we're so inseparable when we're together." He sighs in sad relief. Damn, I don't know what's wrong with Cato, I've never seen him like this before. At all.

"Why?"

"I just do, Clove. You just asked me and I think that I would get to know that person if I loved her. Who do you like?" He asked me, now looking at me.

I took a small breath, but that's when the door opened and we went to our apartment.

Brutus and Lyme were on the couch, discussing things.

"Oh hey guys, how was training?" Lyme asked us.

"Exhausting." I simply said.

"Cato, I was briefly told by Seneca Crane that you and the male from 6 got into an argument that was almost caused to a fight." Brutus said in an upsetting tone. I swear I think Cato and Brutus could be relatable, they act and seem alike each other.

"That kid from 6 took my knife that I was training with!" He complained. "I know he took it, I could tell, he was just sitting down in a bench, not doing anything with some smirk face on him."

"Cato, I think you're just in a bad mood -" Lyme said until Cato interrupted her. "Whatever, I'm gonna eat dinner."

"Sassy Cato, sassy." I whispered to myself, grinning. I joined Cato in the table as I took out some delicious meat and mashed potatoes, with a drink.

"Are we allowing the boy from 4 to be in our alliance?" I asked Cato, eating his food in a hurry.

"No, I don't think so, he's too short and weak. He can barely hold onto a spear." He responded.

"But he could possibly be fast." I said.

"Nah." That's all he said. Okay, there is something up with Cato.

"So, Cato, you declare yourself leader of the Career Pack in this Game?" Brutus asked.

"Oh yeah, I asked Marvel," Cato began to look down and slightly smiled, "and Glimmer about it and they voted that I should be leader." He replied to him.

I nodded in agreement and I spoke up, "Marine from 4 says she doesn't want to join, she's against the Career Academy, I really dunno why.."

"Well like I said," Lyme continued, "District 4 is an Option-Career district."

"Great, another tribute I can kill and won't feel bad about it.." Cato said right away and took his last bite. "I'm going to take a bath and head to sleep. Night." He got up and urgently walked to his room.

"Is he alright?" Brutus asked me, but I just shrugged. "I'll find out later about it." I finished dinner and headed to my room to take a relaxing bath. I knocked on Cato's door a while later and he allowed me to come in. He wasn't dressed in his sleep clothes, but he was dressed casually with a buttoned shirt and pants. "Clove, can I tell you something?" He asked me.

"I'm your best friend Cato, what is it?" I asked him as I took a sit on his bed.

"I'm gonna sneak out to see Glimmer." He told me.

"Wait, we're allowed to do that?" I asked him, maybe I could try to see Plasmic.

"We're Careers, we can do anything!" He laughed, "Well, to be honest, I don't think so, but I really want to see her. There's a peacekeeper guard next to the elevator door, so the only way I can sneak out is climbing from the window."

"Window?!" I asked in a blaring tone.

"Shhh! I don't want Brutus or Lyme to know.."

"Sorry, but Cato, don't you think that's a bit too extreme?" I asked him.

"Nope. I'm leaving in a while, so my room's gonna be locked but if anyone asks for me, cover for me will you?"  
"Yeah, I will. See you tomorrow.." I said as I got up and almost left the room. I wanted to tell Cato about having Plasmic in our pack but I couldn't find the right words to put it.

"Thanks Clove, I mean it." He said as he opened the window of his room. I stopped myself and walked over to his window to see him climb down to the first room of District 1. I stuck my head out to see if Cato was all right but from the smile on his face, I could tell that Glimmer saw him. He entered through the open window and that was that. I closed Cato's window but not with lock, I left his room and closed it with a lock and walked across to my bedroom. Right now, the Career Pack is short on tributes, so we might need a guy, someone smart. Cato is brutal, Marvel is strong, Glimmer, is, just dumb and is horrible at archery. I am quite the one with the brains and is skilled with knives, but maybe another tribute who is smart and is handy-wise. I just know that I need to ask Plasmic.

The next day in training.

**Plasmic**

I was standing between the two Careers from 1 when we had to be lined up. Static was the first one to use the gauntlet. Now if you ever met Static before, she's too tall for her age. She's only thirteen but her legs make her look like the oldest tribute in the center. She was doing an okay start until she didn't dodge one of the trainer's object. She made a weep sound as she fell on the ground. The pretty blonde in front of me moved to the side to see what happened and I did the same thing. She turned out to share a smile at her district partner. She turned back around to find Static getting up with the help of a trainer. The blonde turned around again but she elbowed me softly and smirked at me. I wanted to make a good impression, so I smiled back at her. But deep inside, I felt upset to see my best friend hurt. As it turned out, Static was bleeding from her lip. I could hear the Career guy from 2 laughing out loud. And not that far away, I could hear the girl from 2 snickering.


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE: I am so sorry for not updating lately! I've been busy with high school and other stuff. Review please! **

Chapter 5

Clove

As I was waiting in almost the back of the line for the gauntlet exercise, I heard a thud on the floor, I moved to my side to find out that it was Plasmic's partner, Static. I snickered a little and shook my head in disappointment. She is such an easy target for the Games. Static left the center with another trainer and I haven't seen her since then. After a while, I went over to the knife station and I saw Plasmic there. I could tell he wasn't getting the hang of it. His trainer were showing him examples on how to hold it but it wasn't so well. I knew knives more than anybody else in my district Academy. I just wanted to talk to him, so I spoke up from behind him and said, "You should grip it tight from the handle." He turned around and looked right at me, he had really nice brown eyes. "Just advice, y' know." I said to him. He softly thanked me and he started to just aced the target. After using all the knives he had, he left for another station. Soon it became lunch and after taking my food, I sat with my alliances.

"So Glimmer did you ask Thresh if he wanted to join our pack?" Marvel asked the blond girl.

"Yeah, but he rejected the offer! Like what the hell? He just laughed at me and said he's better off solo." Glimmer said.

"Well forget him, we're already strong enough with all four of us." Cato told her.

"Cato, do you think we should add another tribute?" I asked him.

"Why?" Glimmer asked me, which bothered me a lot especially because she isn't Cato.

"Really Clove why?" He asked me.

"Just askin'.." I said quietly. I'm usually not intimidated by people, especially annoying ones like Glimmer, but it's just her own self that makes me want to throw a knife at her face. Cato then quickly ignored me and started to flirt with Glimmer.

I remind myself that I'm going to talk to Plasmic soon after training is over.

I walked away from my alliances and they probably never noticed at all. I walked over to Plasmic who was sitting alone in a corner. I sat next to him and then he realized I was next to him.

"Hi.." I said friendly-like.

"Hello.." He said simply.

"I'm Clove..from 2."

"Plasmic." He paused for a few seconds. "From 3."

I nodded, but I wanted to talk to him more, "This might sound over the edge, but I want you to join the Careers." I said in a fast tone.

"Wait, what why?" He hesitated.

"Well why not? You'd probably get sponsors in the Games if you were in my alliance." I told him, trying to convince him to join. Shit, I thought asking a simple non-Career tribute to join the pack he would be so overwhelmed by it all, but not Plasmic Acer.

"But why would you want me in your alliance?" He asked, once again.

I just wanted to confess everything, but I couldn't. "Because you seem really intelligent with certain things, you're from the technology district, what do you do?" I asked him.

"I'm actually skilled with reactivating connections and wires underground." He told me. I didn't know how that would help, but I accepted it.

"So if you were still alive during the days, would you still join us I asked you?" I asked him curiously.

It took a small moment to think and then he said his answer: "Yes."

**To be continued.**


End file.
